Helen Pool
The former school queen of Shepard High, Helen used to have it all, popularity, power and most importantly a great school record she would use to get into the Ivy League. However somewhere along the way, whether it was her pushy mother, stress of exams, or losing the last school election to Sonia Sonata, and seeing other girls surpass her in popularity and skill, something within her just broke and she suffered a mental breakdown. Returning to class after a year in a psychiatric ward, she was surprised to see how few people cared for her return and was shocked to realize how swiftly she was replaced. In desperation and fear of her mother's disapproval she attempted to steal Jaqueline Jekyll's Hyde formula to give her the boost she needed to get back to being number one: but instead she got a new perspective. As a new Hyde, Athena, she saw herself for what she was, and aimed to bring joy and merriment to the world as both Athena and Helen turn their lives around, as well along the Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Helen Pool *'Alias': Athena *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Ebony (Dark Blue with magenta highlights) *'Eyes': Hazel (Topaz) *'Likes': **'Helen': Achieving, good grades, being popular, ranking students (formerly), being a better person (later), dancing (secretly) **'Athena': Being sweet, helping people, parties, arranging parties, dancing (like a lot), making clothes for people *'Dislikes': **'Helen': Under achievers (formerly), her reputation being tarnished, bad grades, Sonia, being considered mean. lack of true friend (secretly), being reminded of her breakdown, the new popular girls Ashley, Sarah, Maria (formerly) and Sally **'Athena': People being down, bullies, her former self, criminals, failing to make people smile, her other half pushing herself to hard *'Family': Estranged father (Deceased), unknown mother, half-brother Ajax Bath Appearance Casual Helen was considered and still is seen as a very attractive young woman. Slightly older then most of her class due to her taking a few months out of school, she is a very tall and slim African American women with short black ebony hair that she has trimmed into a bob cut with two long bangs that frame her face, and warm clear but light chocolate skin which shimmered and is amazingly radiant. While she was often commented for not being the most curvaceous girl, being sometimes said to be a bit stick-ish she possessed an angelic face and bright hazel eyes which people could legitimately not help look at. She also posses great fashion sense, often wearing complimentary colours and eye catching clothes that draw attention to her various positive traits like beautiful face, warm skin colour and very short skirts for her rather long legs. Prior to her break down she apparently had longer hair, which she braided into a pony tail. After taking the hyde formula she gains some noticeable curves and slight but sexy muscle tone on her otherwise thin form as well as getting an actual chest where prior she was somewhat flat prior to turning. Her hair also grows a little causing her to rebraid it and wear it over her shoulder. Hyde - Athena As Athena her normally dark skin brightens to a vivid bubble-gum pink that simmerers and practically glows while her hair grows all the way down to the small on her back and lightens as well to a deep blue with lighter magenta streaks growing down hew two bangs that stretch down to her chest. She often braids these bangs into pig tails while letting her hair remain free flowing. Her body also noticeable grows to seven feet tall and like all Hydes gains significant muscle mass, although hers is not as noticeable as her fellow hydes giving her a somewhat softer appearance to the rest of them. Athena also gains probably the largest chest out of the female hydes, narrowly beating out Jackie gaining an E-cup that she very happily flaunts with her uniform that is has a gigantic V neck that stretches all the way down to her naval. Hyde Attire Helen's hyde attire is a white one piece swimsuit with the front cut away into a deep plunging V-neck, that goes all the way town to just above her crotch. It covers the back and is sleeveless and goes over her shoulders, while pushing her impressive chest together into very obviously pronounced cleavage. She also wears white fingerless gloves with blue cuffs. Background Hailing from a family of media moguls, and a fast lane footballer, Helen was brought up alone by her high achieving mother when her father tragically died in a drink driving accident. From day one she was pushed to excel at her studies by her mother and despite the pampered lifestyle she had she would be committed to being the best. Class President from Kindergartan to High School and had been Student President for Shepard High for two years prior to the first year Jaqueline's at the school and was considered the most popular girl there. She wasn't the greatest President they had ever had but she did a good job at keeping the school fair and everyone in line: she had a footballer senior as a boyfriend and was captain of the school dance squad and cheerleaders. She was also considered at this point a harsh but well meaning task master who while above many of the students, did not turn away people when they needed help, even defending Jaqueline from being bullied on a few occasions. However this all changed when newer girls came into the school. Ashley Norwest, Maria DeBlanca, Sonia Sonata, Sarah Pattrel and Sally Barbsi were all to much for her. She could not compete with so many talented girls at once, and add that with her boyfriend's sudden death and the stress from her mother yelling at her to keep up her position and something within Helen snapped. She became stressed and found it hard to do her job as girls like Ashley stepped in and in Helens own mind showed her up. This all resulted in her suffering a mental breakdown in the latter half of 2012 after Sally committed weeks of bullying her, leaked much of her personal info online, causing Helen to be admitted to a mental health clinic and had not been seen or heard from for a few months. Rumours spread and all the good will she had built evaporated as Sally took over the school and Sonia proved to be a much more effective school president, and by the next year she had been reduced to a laughing stock and was a common source of laughs for the pre change Sarah Pattrel. Returning after spring break, bitter and dejected after her mother turfed her out of the clinic due to her slow progress, she soon found that no one even remembered her, and this shattered her. Her confidence gone and angry at the girls who usurped her, Helen's dark intentions bubbled to the surface and manifested in thoughts of vengeance. Unable to do anything and wanting to regain her seat as Queen of Shepard High, she became desperate and took to even stealing the school's security tapes for getting dirt on people. It was here after piecing info together and watching Jaqueline go into a closet and the tall Jackie appearing soon after, that she realised they were one in the same and tried to blackmail the girl into helping her. Jaqueline however managed to blackmail her back telling her she would report Helen for stealing school property causing Helen to resort to even more desperate measures. At first she begged for the formula saying she needed to get back at others, and when Jacqueline explained she could kill someone with her lack of restraint she turned her down flat saying it was to dangerous. This lead to Helen breaking into Jaqueline's laboratory she managed to steal a vile of the Hyde formula and quickly took it before the other Hydes could slow her down or stop her transforming. Initially feeling they would have a fight on their hands the Hydes braced themselves for a fight but instead of finding a vengeance driven monster, they found a bubble-gum pink party girl. Athena as she now called herself admitted to actually being somewhat relived that she was now no longer in charge and free of her position-conscious self and immediately invited the Hydes out for a party that shocked them all to find someone with such negative emotions having such a positive Hyde form. They were even more astonished after Helen both tidies up and sets up a party for them in a few minutes, even making them a cake before dragging them out clubbing. After transforming back, Helen was clearly infuriated by her newer more positive half and initially rejected being a Hyde, begging now that Jacqueline cure her. But When Jacqueline tried to cure Helen, Athena broke out and smashed the formula leading to a massive mental battle for control of her own body sending them both on a rampage. Athena tried to calm the angry and erratic Helen down and it only ended once Athean made Helen realize that she was who she was before she had become a workaholic and status obsessed individual, asking her "why she wanted to be in charge?" Was it because her mother told her to do it? Or was it rather because she enjoyed making people happy? After this realization the two halves became more content with one another and calmed down with them, arguably having the best working relations of all the Hydes. Helen would handle the small details and help in a more official capacity, while Athena would throw the parties nd help people on a more personal level with eccentric details. Still everyone agrees Athena's way of heling people can be equally detrimental, especially how she gives her half brother Ajax the Hyde formula to cure his health issues. Personality Helen Prior to her breakdown Helen was considered driven, a bit bossy but a kind young girl who was a major workaholic. She is also noted by Sally to have been stupid and saying that anyone with a brain would have realised what she did to Helen. When first introduced Helen is an especially desperate and bitter young women, feeling that the whole world has wronged her. She is prone to snapping at others and has an air of entitlement and tends to look down on others as either nothing or potential rivals. She also developed a obsessive hatred for all the popular girls at the school, as they either contributed to her downfall or turned their backs on her for their own popularity. Over the course of her early appearance she is slightly jumpy around people suspecting they might use anything she says against her and Jaqueline and Mari could easily tell she had not completed her time at the institution. However she fails to realise that the way she is acting will not help her, leading to Helen to resort to rather desperate methods of getting information on people she wants to 'teach a lesson' and even blackmails Jacqueline for the Hyde formula in desperation to get the same benefits she got from it, and even goes onto steal it when she is turned down by the Hydes. After Athena 'pops out' Helen comes to dread being a Hyde and becomes afraid of herself and even falling asleep further falling into insanity as she rejects what she has become as the happy girl Athena is (who she once was) was in no way what Helen had desired to enact her vengeance. However after she attempts to blame Jaqueline for her mistakes she is forced to submit by Comette and to accept by Jaqueline that she is being hysterical as they both try to remind her of who she once was, the class President everyone looked up to. Providing Helen some reassurance they get her and Athena to talk and Athena reminded Helen of who she was and who she is deep inside, a caring person who wants to help people. After embracing her true self Helen becomes noticeably more cheerful. Others still note she is still somewhat scared by her breakdown and is still a little fragile although as things go on she slowly regains her confidence and self esteem. She shows a mix of care for others and desire to improve not only herself but anyone around her in a more permeant fashion, steadily assisting people in their learning and showing a patient and nurturing personality. She does at time get aggravated by people who show a lazy or rather laid back attitude and can easily snap at those in small relapse moments but is fully aware of her flaws and need to rain in her temper. None the less she does care and is determined to help her school in any way and her new friends. And seems to have come to terms with the fact that while she will no longer be school president she can leave her mark on the school. It is noted by some people that Helen actually prefers to be Athena more than herself, and turns into her on her free time, both for the rush of being a Hyde and also the feeling that Athena is a much better person than her. Athena Athena is Helen's purest desire: to help others. A ball of energy that can barely be contained Athena lacks the control and discipline of Helen but is more confident and impulsive skipping the meticulous planning and doing everything on the fly and never stopping to look where she is going. She loves making people smile and where Helen can be seen helping people improve themselves in the long run Athena intention is to make them feel better in the short term making them laugh and forget their worries in any way possible. Whether it be jokes, food, stand up comedy or even simply making out with the person Athena will do whatever it takes to make a person feel content right then and there. Athena can be said to be flightily and air headed as she rarely thinks whatever she does through and while her normal parties often go off without a hitch and can be organised on the fly, her 'larger plans' often lead to permeant long term consequences. Like the time Athena gave her rather ill brother the Hyde formula to cure him of his physical limitations as a 'favour' to him, failing to realise the Hyde that could have been created out of this. In addition she can deflate, both literally and metaphorically very rapidly by having a very easily bruised ego if she feels she has failed in some capacity. She also is very flippest writing of major dangers as mild annoyances and has a tendency to undersell a grievous issue. Still Athena is loyal to her friends and especially loyal to her fellow hydes, seeing them as part of an extension of a 'super powered, super sexy family' which is very apart from Helen herself. She also is very good getting things organised very quickly making her excellent with on the fly plans and getting people organised and motivating them, something Helen is terrible at. Athena interestingly, unlike other Hyde halves shows, a serious concern for Helen as soon as she comes into existence and constantly aims to take care of her wellbeing and often allows her to be 'awake' in her head to show her how the world is not as bad as she thinks. Athena is determined to turn Helen's life around and make it better and was legitimately sad when Helen initially rejected her, and was overjoyed by the progress of becoming a better person. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Superhuman strength': *'Size and Mass' *'Lift limit': *'Durability': *'Ultra-Elasticity':Can break away from the boundaries of the physical human anatomy and turn her body into a rubber like substance which she can stretch a long distance. This power also allows her to absorb a great amount of damage from punches, bullets, projectiles etc. **'Weakness': Her powers give her the same setbacks as rubber, for example, if exposed to great heat she will 'melt' and if exposed to great cold she will begin to freeze. Skills *'Organisation' *'Party planning' *'Slapstick' *'Former cheerleader' Equipment *'Streamers' *'Stress balls' Relationships Helen's Relationships Gallery Helen Pool, casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human Helen Pool (Athena Mist), Hyde and Hyde attire.JPG|Hyde-Athena Mist Voice Actor * Helen: Kyla Pratt * Athena: Navigation Category:Hydes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Werecreatures Category:The Free Hydes\ Category:The Free Hydes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests